A new friend  or a new rival
by Sammy Elle
Summary: Well you will see what it is about...Chapter 2 is FINALLY UP! Please R&R!
1. The rookie

**Discs.:Well, I don't own the show or its characters. I only own this fanfic and the characters Mrs Smith, Elle Third and her mom...maybe there will be more OCs in leter chapters...**

**A/N: Well this is my first Fillmore fanfic and I also just started to watch the show, so...**

* * *

A new friend – or a new rival

_1.The rookie_

School was starting again after spring break and Fillmore noticed right away that something was wrong with Ingrid. She seemed angry about something. "Hey what's wrong, Ingrid? Was your vacation that horrible?" She gave him just an angry glare. Then she turned around to get to their first lesson at this day. Fillmore hurried to follow her.

Fifteen minutes after the lesson had started a soft knock was heard from the door. When it was opened a very young looking, blond girl was entering the room. "Oh, right…Everybody listen! We have since today a new student…Please welcome Elle Third, give her the nice welcome everybody hear would want for him- or herself. Well, there is still a place free next to Ingrid…" Ingrid rolled her eyes when the tiny-seeming girl took a seat next to her. Mrs Smith went on : "Well, why don't you tell us a bit about you?" "Have I to do so?" The teacher shook her head no and Elle smiled.

When Fillmore found Ingrid finally at the beginning of the lunch-break, after she had missed their algebra lesson, he noticed tears on her face. "What's the matter with you today? You seem so different?" He hugged her for a short moment before they took a seat in the hall and she started : "My mom…she is back…" "I thought she was…" Fillmore trailed of. "Yeah, we all thought this …but at the beginning of the spring break she was suddenly standing in front of the door…" "This new girl…Is she a a relative of you?" Ingrid nodded and explained : "Yeah, she is actually my younger sister…My mom has work for the government, my parents don't want us to know where exactly…Well, however, she had to vanish – and had been pregnant at that time…They have travelled through the whole world when Elle had turned old enough…She is just perfect…her IQ is double as high as mine…she is speaking nearly sixty different languages perfectly and whatsoever…" They had reached the HQ of the Safety Patrol and Tehama told them : "Hey you two, Vallejo has something he wants to talk about with both of you as soon as possible…" In that moment Vallejo's office-door was opened and he started : "Nice that you showed finally up! However I want to introduce to all of you our rookie officer Elle Third. Fillmore, Ingrid I would like to pair her with you two for the first time…I think this will not be a problem?!" Fillmore gave Ingrid a questioning look, while Elle was smiling at both of them warmly. Finally Ingrid nodded and the three of them left, after getting an important assignment from Vallejo. "Hey, so you are Fillmore? Nice to meet you I'm Elle, Ingrid's little…" "I have told him this a while ago, could we now please focus on our task?!" She nodded.

_After school :_

"Well, I have to get home right now, but if you want you can of course come to my place, Fillmore…" He smiled and nodded. So the three of them started walking the shortest way to Ingrid's home. Fillmore was wondering how Ingrid's mom was looking, he knew that Ingrid's older sister had dark hair and green eyes as well as Ingrid and their dad, but Elle was blond and had brown eyes, so…

The two friends went to Ingrid's room and started with playing a computer game. While Elle was doing her homework. "You don't seem to like your sister…" Fillmore said suddenly. Ingrid turned and told him : "No….I just don't know how I am supposed to act around her, I mean she has just turned to seven and knows more than me and on the other hand I haven't known that I have a little sister until mom was suddenly back, bringing this girl with her…

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked it, however, let me please know what you think about it!**


	2. Getting to know each other

**Discs.: I don't own the show or its characters - only own Elle and Shannon Third...**

**A/N:I finally finished this new chapter. First of all I want to thank my readers for their interest and patience, especially those who reviewed! Special thank has to go to my new muse Calleigh Elle who inspired me slightly concerning the personality of Elle...**

**I corrected a mistake, so don't be surprised about reading not anymore "Jenna" but "Ariella" as the name of Ingrid's older sis... **

* * *

A new friend or a new rival 

_2.Getting to know each other_

"Hey you two…I'm supposed to ask you, if Fillmore is going to stay for dinner." Ariella was standing in the door, waiting for an answer. After giving Ingrid a questioning look Fillmore nodded and Ariella left.

_Meanwhile :_

Elle was standing in front of the building where she had dance class. She was taking every now and then a look onto her watch, wondering where her mom was.

When she finally showed up Elle was crying. "Where have you been?"

"I was shopping and forgot the time – I'm SO sorry!" Her mother was looking with eyes full of guilt at her youngest daughter.

"I thought something happened to you…" Elle trailed off.

Her mom didn't answered and they drove home in silence…

_At home :_

"Hey, everyone sorry for being late…" Shannon Third said when she entered the kitchen and looked at the four persons sitting on the kitchen-table.

"No problem" her husband answered. Then, as an afterthought, he asked : "Where is Elle?"

"She went upstairs changing her clothes." Only then she noticed Fillmore sitting there. "Oh we have a guest?!"

"That's Fillmore, mom – I thin I mentioned that he is my partner in the Security Team?!" Ingrid gave her mom a half-questioning look. The only answer was a short nod.

A moment later Elle walked into the room an unreadable expression written on her face. She was wearing a fair blue pair of jeans and a white sweatshirt. Without saying a word she took a seat at the table and looked onto the things standing on the table, obviously thinking about what she should eat.

After a moment Fillmore, Ingrid, her dad and her and Ariella started a light conversation. A moment later Elle vanished from the table without having said a word. Only Fillmore noticed the sad smile when she went upstairs.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked it!Please send me lots of REVIEWS!!! - And please be patient about the next update...**


End file.
